


The Curious Night Sky

by a_xmasmurder



Series: The World of 'Seven Seconds' [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A break in the action, Blowjobs, DVD Extras, Especially when the electricity is gone, Hands everywhere, M/M, Oral Sex, Sherlock is still a bit new to this, Somewhat established relationship, The Night Sky is AMAZING, Zombie Apocalypse, male on male action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny aside because these two need it. Like NOW. I had to get it out. Written during Antidiogenes. Pretty much unbetaed and unBritpicked. You have been warned.</p><p>Involves Male on Male / Homosexual relationship. If this isn't your thing, kindly go away :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Night Sky

The night sky above them glittered with the multitude of stars. Sherlock breathed deeply.  
  
“John. You are right.”  
  
“Am I?” The man glanced at him, but didn’t turn his head from the healing cut on his arm.  
  
“You always seem to be right.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Sherlock plucked at a loose thread in his cuff. “Yes.” He let out a soft hum. “The night sky is brilliant.”  
  
“Oh. That.” John tilted his head back so he could see. “Yes. Without the lights from the city, it really is, isn’t it?” He smiled, and looked at his other companions, all sleeping around them. Porter and Sarah wanted the first watch ( _“They want to discuss their new relationship, John. Why are you okay with this?” “Because, Sherlock. I’ve got you. I’m fine.”_ ), but he was finding it very hard to sleep at all. Sherlock scooted closer to his hip and rested his shaggy head on John’s shoulder.  
  
“Is it like this in Afghanistan?”  
  
“Oh, no. Not at all.”  
  
“Really?” Sherlock’s disbelieving glare made John smirk.  
  
“Nope. It’s better.” He leaned back further so that Sherlock could snuggle closer, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “The night sky there is a religious experience, ‘Lock. It actually makes you dizzy because it’s so intensely bright and massive. Your eyes actually play tricks on you, make you think that it’s moving. Swirling. It’s brilliant and terrifying at the same time.” He sighed softly. “There were guys that would get off the plane in the dark of the night and drop to their knees. One guy said he actually found God.” He shrugged, the movement dislodging Sherlock from his perch a bit. “I’m not sure about that one.”  
  
“Well, it could have been a combination of separate factors that caused such a vivid experience for that man. The night sky, coupled with the stress of being in the military and being shipped to a known war theatre.” Sherlock’s face became thoughtful. “It’s hard to say.” He blinked at the sky. “If there is a sky more spectacular than this one, I’d like to see it one day.”  
  
John nodded slowly. “One day, Sherlock. Maybe, one day. It could be just as fantastic out on the moors in Scotland, I think.” He tightened his arm and laid his head on top of Sherlock’s.  
  
A soft hum permeated the comfortable silence. “John, I’d like to kiss you. May I do that?”  
  
“Of course, ‘Lock.”  
  
The younger man turned so that John’s shoulder cradled the back of his head and waited for John to bend down and claim his lips in soft warmth. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging soft pecks and deeper licks that sent tendrils of sensation down to Sherlock’s toes and loins. John’s kisses spoke of warm sand and summer heat and ‘safe’, of courage and strength and kindness, of fires in the hearth and wooly covers and tea. Always of tea. Sherlock blinked as a sudden, all consuming surge of _Jesus Christ I need this man now_ thrummed from his brain and cock and slammed together in his chest. He gasped into John’s mouth and moaned, suddenly very, very hard in his pants and nearly desperate for a hand, mouth...anything. John seemed to sense this change in the proceedings and stopped.  
  
“Are you all right, Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock rolled his shoulders and unfolded from his curl against John’s chest. “John, oh my brilliant, beautiful John. My Doctor.” He leaned forward onto John’s chest and took the man’s face into his hands. ' _Oh, this amazing man. Always so concerned, always so brave.'_   He tipped his head further and attacked those lips, those wondrous lips. He licked and nipped John’s bottom lip, drinking in the little groans of ‘oh fuck yes’ and ‘perfect, just perfect’ coming from that mouth. Slowly, their combined body weight slipped them from the tyre of the Rover to the sleeping bag that separated them from the concrete, and Sherlock found himself stretched out on John’s prone body. That body was moving, hips rocking up into his, strong hands roaming over his back and sides. The insistent heat of John’s cock could be felt through the layers separating skin from skin. Sherlock would have to change that. He snaked his hand between them and plucked at John’s belt clasp.  
  
“Jesus, Sherlock, right here?” John’s head rolled on the pavement as he looked about him at the others. His hands paused at Sherlock’s hips and gripped tightly as he ground up into them. “I know I can stay - oh, fuck, yes - stay quiet, but you?” he hissed.  
  
Sherlock smirked and kept his eyes locked on those kiss-bruised lips. He stuck his tongue out and lapped quickly at them. He flicked the button on John’s fly open. “I’ll try.”  
  
“Oh, good.” John giggled as Sherlock’s fingers found their way into the top of his jeans. “Good, you’ll try. You’ll wake up the whole fuckin’ - oh my God, do that again - street.”  
  
The zip came undone easily with a light press of his wrist, and Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John through his briefs. “I know exactly how to stay quiet, John.” He pushed roughly at the jeans with one trembling hand and lightly bit John’s lip again. “Get these _off_.”  
  
John’s hands flew off of Sherlock’s hips so fast the detective had to blink. “All the way?”  
  
“No, no, don’t bother, shit, _Jooooohn_!” The name purred out of his mouth. He could feel himself nearly salivating in anticipation. John shoved the material as far down his thighs as possible, taking his pants with them. Sherlock followed them down, and wasted no time replacing his cool hand with his warm mouth. John’s full body shudder made him hum in pleasure, and the hum turned into a deep rumble of ‘oh God yes’ when John’s left hand twisted into his long hair, pulling just hard enough to send sparks shooting down his spine.  
  
“Jes- _shit_ , ‘Lock...” John gasped in a hard breath and arched his spine so he could see what Sherlock was doing to his cock. His right hand scrabbled at the ground a bit, and he bit his lip to keep the louder groans from escaping. Sherlock flattened his tongue on the underside of John’s cock and sucked lightly, stroking as he drew his head up. He kept one hand fisted at the base to control the depth that John’s stuttering hips could push up into his mouth. Sherlock looked up through his fringe, and the lust in his quicksilver eyes nearly sent John right to the edge. “Oh, my Lord...” He clamped down on the burning hot sensations in his body, determined to make this last. He stroked his fingers through that soft mane of hair and let his quiet moans be the encouragement the crazy man needed. “Yes, just like that...perfect, oh, so perfect, Sherlock you are amazing...” he whispered. Those eyes closed and a groan rumbled out around the head of his cock as Sherlock sucked a little harder. _‘God, those lips are perfect, just perfect.’_  
  
Sherlock could feel John throbbing against his soft palate, could taste the pre-come gathering on the back of his tongue ( _the taste would be something he’d have to get used to, yes_ ), and he pulled back completely, ignoring the groan of frustration that rolled out of John’s mouth. He shook his head lightly, as much as he could with his friend’s ( _lover? boyfriend? Not sure_ ) hand fisted into his hair once more, letting the fringe around his temples brush over the sensitive skin at the tip. John’s leg jerked in surprise, and Sherlock did it again.  
  
“Sherlock!” John squeaked.  
  
Sherlock smiled - no, grinned - up at him and squeezed the shaft, just enough to get a fat bead of pre-come, and he watched John’s pupils blow even further as he drew his tongue over the head, treating the bit of fluid like a decadent treat. “Oh my God. Oh God. Sher-” John squeezed his eyes shut against the spike of desire, and Sherlock moved down as far as he could between John’s legs. He tugged the material a bit further and nudged John’s legs open so he could duck between them and run his tongue over first one ball, then the other. The movement drew his trousers tighter around his erection. God, he was so close he could nearly _taste_ it. John grabbed Sherlock’s free hand, brought it to his mouth, and sucked the first three fingers into that brilliant warmth. Sherlock’s own cock throbbed hard, where it was still trapped in too many layers, in jealousy. ' _Oh my God, that wriggly little muscle of John’s. Oh God.'_   His tongue slipped between fingers and ran up alongside nails and teased fingertips, driving Sherlock absolutely bleeding mad with desire. His hips rutted against John's shin helplessly. He imitated what John was doing to his hand, using his own tongue to guide one of John’s balls into his mouth and roll it around, massaging and stroking it lightly. The noise John made nearly made Sherlock die. He felt himself throb harder, and a wet warmth seeped through his pants. _‘Damn it._ ’ He couldn’t bother with it right at the moment though, lest John feel neglected. He redoubled his efforts.  
  
“Oh, God, Sherlock,” John gasped. “You are - _hnng_ \- a fuckin’ _god_.” He could barely breath; his arousal was just sitting on his chest, gripping his muscles, and driving him mad. He pulled those fingers back into his mouth and did his best to demonstrate what he wanted to do to Sherlock _right the fuck now, damn it_! He couldn’t help the groan that escaped when Sherlock did _something_ with his lips and damn near swallowed around his bollock ' _oh everything be damned, this is a sin. This should be illegal, how good this feels.'_   He rolled his hips carefully and suddenly those lips were wrapped around his cock once more, only even wetter and oh jesus _christ there it was_! Sherlock sucked hard and pushed down as far as he could, until the head brushed against the back of his throat, and John felt his balls draw up tight against his body. He pulled the hand out of his mouth and pushed it against his pounding heart, letting the man know what he was doing to that muscle, too.   
  
“Sherlock, I’m gonna come.”  
  
Sherlock nodded slightly, but didn’t pull back.  
  
 _'Oh, God, I hope he’s ready...'_  
  
He reached down and threaded his fingers into Sherlock’s hair, and then his vision whited out as he fell over the edge. His orgasm rocked through his body, and he bit his lip bloody keeping the shout of pleasure in his throat. Sherlock held onto his hips and rode it out. When he finally stilled, Sherlock pulled back just enough to swallow, then used his tongue to lick and bathe his softening cock from base to tip.  
  
“That feels grand, love,” John murmured. His fingers tingled as he pet Sherlock’s head. The man chuckled and pulled everything back up and into place, taking care to button and zip everything just so. John blinked and leaned forward just a bit. “Are you...?”  
  
Sherlock looked up at him. The embarrassed smile he flashed told John what he needed to know. “It’s okay, ‘Lock.” He gathered the tall maniac into his arms and rolled them both onto their sides so they could look at the stars together. “I’m fine with it. Just don’t forget to change before our shift on the watch.”  
  
Sherlock nodded. “I’m sorry, John.”  
  
“Don’t apologize.” He pointed up at the sky. “Look up there, and don’t think about it. It’s a lovely night, and we are as safe as we can ever be, now.”  
  
They lay there, under the night sky, and John lulled his lover to sleep with the sound of his soft voice naming the constellations he could remember.


End file.
